Chiaroscuro Major
by immortaljedi
Summary: SLASH not 'R' yet, but will be.Chapter 7 new!Drizzt Do'Urden joins the fellowship after both suffer a great loss. Elven-love abound! DrizztLegolas slash COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N. --- Hello Beautiful Peoples. Those of you who have read Harry Potter and the Oldest Immortal (also under Book Crossovers) know me, immortaljedi. Those of you who haven't, well… Hello. I am immortaljedi. Pleased to meet you. I love Books, TV, long walks in the rain and reviews. (hint hint hint) Anyway, this is a crossover between Lord of the Rings and R.A. Salvatore's Forgotten Realms books. I haven't decided weather this will be slash or not, so I'm writing both. This is the SLASH version. If you have a problem with that, or would rather read the GEN version, read Chiaroscuro Minor (by me). Chiaroscuro is the technical term for the interplay of light and dark in literature and art. Those of you who are art or lit majors or take an advanced lit or art classes know what I'm talking about. If you want a more detailed explanation, e-mail me. The major is for the fact that dark (Drizzit) and light (Legolas) have a lot of interplay, as in this will be Drizzt/Legolas SLASH. (I really love A/L slash, but this hit me and as I write it I like it more and more. If you don't like it…don't read it. I like it for the same reason I like Harry/Draco slash in Harry Potter. But I digress)  
  
This story takes place after the fellowship leaves the mines of Moria and is a day away from Lothlorien. For Drizzt (the only character of any importance in this story from Forgotten Realms) he thinks all his friends are either dead or dying or will die before he is able to return. He has accepted this fact and is moving on. You don't like it, tough. (But if there are enough reviews then I might be talked into a sequel that will change that) Anyway, enough of my blathering. Here is:  
  
  
  
  
  
Chiaroscuro Major.  
  
By Immortaljedi  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Watching  
  
The fire was small and, though it warmed their bodies, it did little against the chill in their hearts. The hobbits were huddled together more for the comfort of a physical presence than for warmth. Unacknowledged tears left stains upon their faces. Gimli sat next to them, mechanically cleaning his axe. His stoic visage was marred by the more than occasional sniffle and, if one looked close enough, eyes rimed red with tears. Boromir sat, eyes closed, against a rock a little bit farther from the fire; but, if he was asleep, no one could tell. Aragorn sat nearer the fire, staring into it without seeing. He had spoken little during the day, and when he did it was commands and of few words. The burden of leadership was thrust upon his shoulders and he took it very seriously, almost too seriously. Already plans for the next day were forming in his mind, though his thoughts tended to stray back to Gandalf, bringing a fresh pang of grief into his heart. Roughly pushing it away he stared deeper into the flames, as if they would tell him what to do, or bring Gandalf back.  
  
The only remaining member of the fellowship who was not benefiting from the fire's warmth was Legolas. He stood off in the forest, staring up through the trees at the starry night sky. He needed the starlight now - his heart was so heavy with grief it was almost a physical weight. Though his sharp eyes were trained on the sky, his keen ears would not let him forget his duty of watch and strained for sound. There was none, save from the camp. It was as if the forest itself was mourning their loss.  
  
Unseen by, him a dark figure watched, intrigued by this strange group and enraptured by the light elf's beauty. The figure was a stranger to this forest, as they were, and had followed them from the mines, where they had disturbed his silent mourning. He had found himself alone in that tomb over one hundred years ago and, though he did not age, the years had taken their toll. Wulfgar was dead…he had seen the warrior fall with his own violet eyes. Catti-brie was surely dead by now, being only human, and Bruenor, her dwarven foster father, was surely fading, though, knowing Bruenor Battlehammer, he was far from admitting it. And Regis…he knew not of what happened to the thieving halfling. He had disappeared before he had departed, and, like Catti-brie, was surely deceased by now. With his friends gone his lifelines were snapped, and he found himself once again living in the pitch blackness of the underground caverns. Many times the hunter in him tried to break loose, and never once had it succeeded, though each time it tried it got harder and harder to control. Poor Guenhwyvar had not hunted on the Material Plane in so long, nor seen the sun. He missed the cat, but was strangely reluctant to call her forth, lest he have not the courage to send her back. For one hundred years he had existed as such. It was once not so hard to be in the dark, but he was used to, and loved, the sight of the sun, but especially the moon. He had come to accept his fate over time, and had resigned himself to wasting away in the darkness.  
  
Then the new dwarves had come, and he had lived on the outskirts, helping the guards from the shadows, never revealing his presence. It was in his experience that most dwarves disliked elves and, being a drow, they had even more distrust and dislike of his kind. When the goblins came he fought with the rest, but there were too many. The goblins overpowered them and the gloomy darkness had once again fallen, claiming whatever of his recovering mind he had gotten back. Slowly he picked away at sentries over the years, and had often heard tales in the distance of ghosts of vengeance with twirling blades and demon eyes. It made him smile grimly…it was not that far from the truth. Then, one day, this band…and the elf… arrived.  
  
He watched them (him) from afar, and helped where he could. He watched as they (he) took down the troll and the young halfling's armor was revealed. He saw them surrounded by goblins and escape the bridge. He saw the old wizard take down the demon, then fall in its wake. He followed them outside, his eyes blinking and stinging furiously from the dazzling light, able to face it with the prospect of loosing this light one's presence. He watched, now a silent protector and strangely connected to this fellowship, this elf.  
  
His keen hears heard a noise in the distance and he turned his head to look, a lock of shockingly white hair falling from the hood. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the object of his affections, Legolas he was called, turn to look as well, then run back, swift as a deer in the moonlight, to their camp to warn the others. Silently Drizzt Do'Urden drew his twin scimitars and waited for the orcs to attack, ready to fight to the death for his starlit beauty.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's short. It's just a beginning. If it gets good reviews then I will write longer chapters, otherwise expect shorter ones, or maybe none at all. What do you think, should I write more? Check out the GEN version as well.  
  
Ps. And remember…opposites attract! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back. If you're reading this than you've read the beginning and liked it. I realize, now, that I might have to do some explaining as to who some of these people are. I will tell what is crucial to the story.  
  
Drizzt Do'Urden – A drow elf from the Forgotten Realms books by R.A. Salvatore. (Highly recommended.) The drow are a race of elves who were exiled from the surface of the earth and live underneath the ground in a place called the Underdark. There are bunches of monsters living there as well. Drizzt was born of a noble family but shared none of the family's evil, malicious ways. He has, like the rest of his race, black skin and white hair. His eyes, however, are the most unique feature, being lavender as opposed to the normal red. He is the best swordsman in the world and carries twin scimitars. One of which is magic, like Frodo's blade, sting.(actually, both of his blades are magic, one glows ALL the time, but most brightly when enemies are around [like Sting] and its name is Twinkle. The other one is called Icingdeath because it was created specifically to fight beings of fire. :D I know, obsessive…) That's ok. It's been a while since I read the books. Feel free to correct me on any mistakes, unless I make a point to tell you otherwise. He's stoic, not used to compassion, and loyal and true. He has a love for the light though it pains him. His friends are Catti-brie, a human woman, Bruenor, her adopted father and king of the dwarves, Wulfgar, a barbarian warrior who loves Catti-brie, and Regis, the halfling thief. None appear in this story except in mention. If I missed anything, or if anything is unclear please e-mail me at methos5k@optonline.net (Or me! At: pepperfreak@hotmail.com :D). I'll (we'll…;)) explain everything.  
  
If I need to explain anything to you about LOTR, you will have to be shot. Read them. They're wonderful. See the movie. It's excellent! This story contains spoilers for that movie. Now, on with chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Legolas burst into the camp, startling the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
"Yrch! Orcs! Coming this way!" The company was at once on their feet. The hobbits extinguished the fires and formed a protective barrier around Frodo, drawing their weapons. Gimli brandished his axe as Boromir drew his sword and shield. Aragorn and Legolas, with their bows, led the way towards the orcs, to keep them from the camp. They were taken up short by the sight before them.  
  
Several orcs already lay dead on the ground, missing limbs and black with their own blood. More were still coming, but they had a hard time at it. A figure danced between the monsters, black clothing blending him with the shadows. It's twin scimitars flashed as the flowed, rapidly taking down their numbers, yet more still came. One blade glowed blue, leaving a trail of blue flame as it danced, in and out.  
  
An orc arrow whisked past his head and broke Legolas out of his stupor, for he had been mesmerized by the grace of this dark fighter. He let his first arrow fly. Taking his lead the rest of the company sprung into action and the orcs fled under the assault. The shadowed figure made sure one more orc would never flee then paused, getting the hunter under control. He drew himself up slowly and brought up his scimitars, crossed, to frame his face hidden in darkness. They stood there, frozen, weapons at the ready. The figure opened his eyes and only Legolas, with his keen elfish vision, saw their purple hue. His bow lowered a fraction in surprise and the figure sprung into action. He turned and ran away from them, merging with the darkness. With a cry Legolas gave chase, him being the only one swift enough to overcome this figure. Him not wanting to be parted again from this mysterious person played no small part, either.  
  
Over logs and under branches the Light followed the Shadow. Sensing his pursuer, the Shadow pushed faster, not wanting; yet wanting it more than anything, to get caught. The Light, realizing that he would never catch the Shadow this way, took to the trees, moving swiftly among the branches. The Shadow stopped, having lost sight of the Light, and looked around, his heart dropping. He jumped and drew a single sword when the Light landed gently in front of him. The Light held up his hands in a sign of peace. He spoke; the language was strange to the Shadow, but it was a beautiful, lilting language that seemed to flow like water. The Shadow stood there, watching the Light, once again transfixed by his masculine beauty and musical tenor voice. The Light spoke again.  
  
"Please do not run. You have helped us and we wish nothing more than to thank you. Please, come back to the camp with me." The Shadow laughed bitterly.  
  
"You will not wish to thank me when you see what I am, Light Elf." The Light smiled at that.  
  
"I will keep my own council on who I will thank," 'and fall for,' Legolas thought, slightly puzzled by his own thoughts and emotions. "You've helped us at great personal risk to yourself. What you are is of little consequence." The Shadow shook his head.  
  
"I wish I could believe you, but experience has taught me otherwise." The Light persisted, not wanting to leave this Shadow.  
  
"Please?" The Shadow hesitated before finally nodding his acceptance.  
  
"I will come. But do not be surprised if they turn me away, or if you find yourself doing the same." The Light shook his head. 'I could never turn you away. I just wish I knew more about you, or why I think I'm falling in love with a complete stranger.'  
  
"I do not think you give yourself or my companions enough credit." He re- sheathed his scimitars and the Light and The Shadow made their way back to the camp.  
  
"We shall see."  
  
'I truly hope they do not shun me,' thought the Shadow, 'I don't think I can bear to be kept from my Light. After all, what is a Shadow without Light?'  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Was that believable? I'm going for a deeper mystical connection between theses two because for some reason I think that's how love's done among the elves. I know it's short, but I will update it again really soon. R/R also, check out, Harry Potter and the Oldest Immortal (also by me) and the companion to this story, Chiaroscuro Minor.  
  
Thanks again for beta-ing Pepperfreak! Or do you prefer Green Which? Anywho, THANK YOU!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
By the time the two returned to camp, the fire was rebuilt and Sam was cooking dinner with the help of Merry (who was more trusted around food than Pippin). Frodo was helping Aragorn with the wounds, and Pippin was running to and fro, fetching whatever was needed. Gimli was by the fire, once again cleaning his axe and Boromir was having his shoulder dressed by Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas said, stepping into the light from the fire. "I have found him, and told him of our desire to thank him for his most noble aid." Aragorn nodded and gave the task of bandaging Boromir's shoulder to Frodo. All looked when the dark figure emerged into the light.  
  
They could now tell that he was tall, as tall as Legolas, and moved with the same grace. His clothing was older and worn, but his twin swords were shining as if they had been forged yesterday. The hood of his cloak was up, casting his face into shadow, though a lock of white hair escaped the darkness. Soft leather boots covered his feet and his hands appeared gloved. A large pouch hung at his hip and his arm hovered protectively near it.  
  
"Welcome, friend, to our camp. We have little to spare, but what we have we offer freely with gratitude." Drizzt looked around the camp. This tall one, this Aragorn, reminded him of Wulfgar, a fighter trained with elfin masters, a kingly warrior without a people. He saw a dwarf near the fire and for a moment all he could see was Bruenor before reality seeped back in and he realized it could not be so. His eyes also took in the four halflings with the strange feet. The other human was also seen, and all of this was in mere moments.  
  
"I appreciate your gratitude, but I fear you are foolish to offer to one you do not know."  
  
"And why would that be? If you're not kind to strangers, how will you get any new friends?" This came from one of the halflings…Pippin he believed he was called. He was truly puzzled.  
  
"Because," he said, reaching up and pulling his hood back, "I am a drow. He noticed the lack of not only revulsion or fear, but also comprehension. "You have heard of the drow?" He asked them, watching the wonder on the halflings' faces at his black skin and white hair. He raised his eyes to look straight in the eyes of Aragorn, and saw confusion and surprise, probably at the color of his eyes.  
  
"Nay. I have never heard stories of elves such as yourself…you are an elf?"  
  
"Aye, he is a dark elf, that is what the drow are. I have heard tales of such a race, but they are even more rare than tales of hobbits." Drizzt looked at Legolas. He was not surprised that the elf had heard of his race, though he was surprised at his benevolence.  
  
"You have heard tales of drow, yet you still accept me in your camp?"  
  
"Aye." Legolas smiled, "You are different from what the tales say. You have to be, for you are above the ground."  
  
"What do the tales say?" asked Aragorn curiously.  
  
"Now is not the time for tales. Now is the time for a good meal. Tales are for later, with a good pipe. Come and eat. Please stay, Master Drow, and dine with us." Drizzt allowed himself a small smile.  
  
"I am honored at your hospitality. I will stay."  
  
"Oh, Wonderful! Let me just get you a plate Mister…uh…what is your name? We cannot keep calling you "Drow," now, can we? It would be impolite." Drizzt's smile grew. He liked this halfling.  
  
"My name is Drizzt. Drizzt Do'Urden."  
  
"Ah. Welcome Mister Drizzit! My name is Samwise Gamgee. Would you care for some sausage?"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
A proper hobbit welcome, don't you think? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Throughout the course of the meal Drizzt learned a little about everybody. The halflings were called hobbits, and they were, respectively, Samwise Gamgee (called Sam) Frodo Baggins, Meriadoc Brandybuck (called Merry) and Peregrin Took (called Pippin or Pip.) The dwarf was Gimli, son of Gloin, who happened to be an old companion of Frodo's uncle Bilbo. The 'other man' was Boromir, son of Dethanor, Steward of Gondor…wherever that was. Aragorn was son of Arathorn, and the hobbits insisted upon calling him Strider. The last member was Legolas, son of Thurandil, and Prince of Mirkwood, another place that held no meaning for Drizzt, though if it was half as beautiful as the elf in front of him it would be the most beautiful place on the planet. Finally the food was gone, pipes were lit and talk turned from comments on the food to questions for the dark elf.  
  
"So, Drizzit you know who we are, but we still know nothing of you save for your name. Pray, do tell us your story." He was silent for a moment before looking up at the stars.  
  
"No matter how old I get, nor how long I remain above, I will never cease to wonder at the stars." His voice was wistful. Without looking down he started his story. "I was born in the Underdark, a series of underground caves, a maze of tunnels, in the drow city of Menzoberranzan. I was the third son of my mother, born solely as a sacrifice to the spider-goddess Lloth. I was viewed as perfect for my unnatural eyes. Most drow eyes are red or blue and have infrared vision. Just as my mother was to kill me, my elder brother killed my eldest brother, and Lloth took him as a sacrifice instead. My sister told my mother of Lloth's appeasement, for she was a high priestess. My second eldest sister was then given the task of raising me, and when I grew old enough my father, the best swordsman the Underdark had ever seen, was to teach me the sword.  
  
"Many years passed as I grew. My sister was shaping me into the perfect drow, though it was hard going. I simply couldn't agree with what she taught, or with what the academy taught when I went there. My father, on the other hand, found a willing, eager student, whom he shaped in his own image, and in the end, far surpassed him in talent. I learned much more than the art of the blades from my father. I learned mercy, humility, and most importantly, compassion. This caused no little trouble when my mother found out and killed my father. I ran from home soon after, vowing never to return to that city, and heading for the above world, which I had once glimpsed and fell in love with.  
  
"For many years I wandered the Underdark, scared and alone I retreated into myself, not feeling not caring. I had become the hunter. I feared nothing and nothing could stand for long under my blades. Eventually I met a gnome who gave me back my sanity, and I realized that in order too keep it I had to leave the Underdark. I was above the surface within the year.  
  
"The sun hurt me, destroyed my armor and sucked the magic from my blades. I had originally been able to levitate, but the sun sucked that from me within my first week. Despite the pain I always watched the sunset and sunrise. It reminded me that some things are worth the pain.  
  
"Above the surface I was shunned by the people. I was feared, hated, and hunted. I wandered alone for a very long time before I found the old ranger who taught me the language and the ways of the ranger. Again, my teacher died and I left, heading north where the population was few and maybe I could find acceptance.  
  
"It was in the north that I meet my friends, Bruenor Battlehammer, king of the dwarves, and his adopted daughter, Catti-brie, the human girl with the mind of a dwarf. There was Wulfgar, prince of Men, a barbarian from the north who was captured as a youth and trained to fight by me and to be civilized and work the bellows by Bruenor. Finally there was Regis, the little halfling thief on the run from his past who could talk you into or out of anything. Of course there was Guenhwyvar, who has been my companion since my youth, but she does not say much." He placed his hand on his pouch when he said this, but only Legolas noticed. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"Catti-brie and Wulfgar were to be married in the spring, but alas, it shall never be so. Wulfgar died in battle three months before the wedding. Regis is missing, hiding once again from his past. Catti-brie is but a shell of what she once was, devastated by her loss. They loved each other greatly, though both were too stubborn to admit it until it was too late. Bruenor…Bruenor was missing for a long while, but he returned and there was much rejoicing, but he, too, has fallen into an unbreakable brood, snapping at everyone and letting no one near him. I was sleeping out under the stars, as I'm used to doing, and when I awoke it was in that pitch- blackness.  
  
"I was confused and wandered the dark for a long time, avoiding the dwarves when they came, and slowly picking away at the goblins when they arrived. When you showed up with the old man's blinding light, I felt a pull as I've never felt before. I followed, helping fight the goblins, but I could do little more than watch, my heart breaking for you, when the wizard fought that fire-demon. I am sorry for your loss." His voice was sincere, and it brought back some of the sadness in their eyes, but they respected his condolences. "I can sympathize with you…for that is how Wulfgar died… he was much more than a son to me, I cared for him as a brother. But it matters little now," visibly dragging himself from his melancholy he looked at the fellowship, his eyes lingering longest on Legolas. "Now I am here, with you. I wish to offer my help to your cause, to help even your numbers." They were silent for a moment before Frodo spoke.  
  
"We accept your help, Drizzt Do'Urden. I have a feeling you will be a great help, as will we." The last statement was a little puzzling, but Frodo refused to say more.  
  
"What do you know of our cause?" asked Boromir, ever suspicious.  
  
"Only that you are on a quest. Other than that I have no knowledge." Aragorn nodded.  
  
"We are on a quest to destroy a great evil, but all will be told tomorrow when we reach Lothlorien. Now we must rest and prepare for the trek. We should arrive by midday." The hobbits started to get prepared for sleep. "Who shall take first watch?"  
  
"I will," said Legolas, "Since it was my watch which was interrupted in the first place." 'and a pleasant interruption it turned out to be…' he thought, looking at Drizzt.  
  
"Very well. Wake me for the next watch." Legolas agreed and soon the camp, save for the Light and Shadow was asleep.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
I hope I got all the details of Drizzt's past right. It's been a year since I read the books.  
  
Legolas and Drizzt…already feeling the pull of the other…alone under the stars…am I setting them up for something, do you think? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
The two elves, Light and the Shadow, sat together under the stars. Legolas spoke first.  
  
"Why not get some rest? You have fought long and hard for quite a while and you deserve it."  
  
"Deserving or no, I cannot sleep," replied Drizzt. "I do not need much sleep and the danger is still too great. I will rest tomorrow if I am accepted."  
  
"I do not see why you wouldn't be," said Legolas in all honesty. "The elves of Lothlorien do not judge by skin nor race, save for dwarves. I fear Gimli will be too stubborn when we enter the wood. But you? You are elf, and therefore, brethren."  
  
"I do hope you are right." Drizzt was unconvinced. Legolas pressed on.  
  
"I am. If worse comes to worse I will speak for you as I will for Gimli. However, I doubt it will come to that." Drizzt simply nodded. He stared at the light elf in the moonlight, and noticed again the way his skin seemed do glow white and felt the attraction double in his breast. Legolas turned to look at him and he lost himself in those green eyes.  
  
"Do you feel it?" Legolas asked, his voice little more than a whisper on the breeze, "The attraction? The connection?"  
  
"Aye, I feel it." Drizzt's voice was the same, and slightly breathy, as if the exertion of the day was catching up to him. The glimmer in his violet eyes, however, told a different story.  
  
He leaned forward and the two kissed, feeling soft warm lips, and a spark of something greater. They pulled apart slightly and stared into each other's eyes. Something clicked and the two kissed again, and there was nothing sweet or gentle about this. Hot tongues twined and slender hands pulled warm bodies tightly together. Drizzt reached up a hand to cup the back of Legolas's head and caressed his cheek with his thumb, his other hand on the elf's waist, holding them together. Legolas's arms snaked around Drizzt's neck, and he tilted his head to get better access.  
  
Reluctantly the two pulled away and rested their foreheads together. Staring into the other's eyes they felt the attraction between them solidify into a much stronger bond. They stood like that for the rest of the watch, sharing their souls. By the time Legolas awakened Aragorn for his watch, it was as if they were two halves of the same whole. In fact, they were.  
  
After all, what is Light if there is no Shadow, and can there be Shadow with no light? One cannot exist without the other, for one is the creator of the other. It is simply their nature.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn broke on Gimli's watch and it found the dark elf watching the sunrise with rapt attention. Next to him, in the tree, sat Legolas, equally enraptured.  
  
"What are you doing elf?" asked Gimli, teasingly.  
  
"Well, dwarf, I would think that would be obvious, even to you." Legolas replied, easily teasing as he jumped down from his branch.  
  
"You know very well that us sensible dwarves never take anything that you elves do at face value."  
  
"Then your skull is as dense as the skulls you mine." Gimli's eyes widened in surprised pleasure at the banter.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Legolas smiled back at the dwarf.  
  
"If you can't tell…" He let the sentence hang and Gimli laughed.  
  
"Crazy elf."  
  
"Stupid dwarf," Legolas shot back, automatically, causing Gimli to laugh harder. Drizzt turned from the sun and watched his bondmate walk away, golden in the sun and he was glad. He finally found contentment. Aragorn and Boromir awoke, leaving only the hobbits asleep.  
  
The four were huddled together in their sleep, a mass of blankets, limbs, and curly hair. When one grew closer one could tell that Merry and Pippin were tangled up in each other, while lying back to back with Frodo who was wrapped protectively in Sam's strong arms. The hobbits had only two blankets among them, which they doubled up to cover all of them, attributing to their close quarters. Gimli snuck up behind them, as quietly as he could (which wasn't very quietly, but the hobbits could sleep through anything), He opened his mouth and roared at them, causing Pippin to jump, get caught, and land, a tangled mass of blankets and hobbit. The other's complained.  
  
"Off! Pippin! Get off!'  
  
"Get your knee out of my stomach! I can't breathe!"  
  
"That had better be your hand, Pippin, or I'll cut it off!"  
  
Pippin, who had been clumsily struggling up till then to get free, squeaked and finally sprung free. Sam sat up, grumbling and yawning and released his hold on Frodo. Climbing to his feet he went off to start breakfast. Frodo sat where he lay, unconsciously fingering his ring and watching the others' movements. Merry stood, stretched, and reached down to help Pippin to his feet and the two hobbits toddled off to get some water for Sam.  
  
Drizzt helped the others break camp as Sam prepared breakfast. They would be moving as soon as breakfast was over. Aragorn talked as they ate.  
  
"We should reach the woods today about midday, if we hurry. I would like to get to a safer place as soon as possible. The group set out, (for once) on schedule as planned."  
  
TBC  
  
Well? Did the banter work? I'll try to improve it in the future. Next time, Lothlorien!  
  
You like the kiss? I hope you like the kiss. There will be more than that kiss…you will be informed ahead of time. I hope you like!  
  
On a more personal note to Sara – YES! That would be awesome. DO you want me to e-mail you the chapters, like I did with this story, or can you get them? Thank you so much! (I would write an e-mail, but that takes too long, and I'm too lazy ;P) 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Sara? Why haven't you e-mailed me? I'm still waiting on a response about the Harry Potter/Highlander crossover I have. For those who of you who don't know what I'm talking about, I have this wonderful story call Harry Potter and the Oldest Immortal. That's the reason that I haven't updated this in a while. I've been busy with that and school. Sorry. I hope this makes up for it. Read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The light slanted through the trees, making golden leaves sparkle in the sun as the fellowship (plus Drizzt) made their way into the forest of Lothlorien. Legolas led the way, feeling as light as air by the beauty of the forest. Aragorn followed close behind, leading the others. Drizzt followed behind, bringing up the rear, moving without a sound that even Elvin ears could hear. He stayed back, separate from the others, but keeping them in his vision at all times. It was because of his position that he saw the archers of the Golden Wood move into place. He readied his scimitars and waited.  
  
Drizzt, in his hiding place, rolled his eyes at the dwarfs boasting, gripping his swords tightly when he saw the archers move. Legolas brought his bow up to bear, only to find himself staring down the shafts of several other arrows. Aragorn stepped forward to the elf names Haldir and speaking with him in Elvish for a few moments. Haldir nodded and spoke to the group in common.  
  
"She is expecting you." The group followed along at arrow-point, with Drizzt a shadow in the trees. As the group walked, Legolas looked around for his dark lover. He wasn't with the captured group, and he was worried something had happened. They came to a stop at the bridge and Haldir provided a blindfold for the dwarf. Gimli, naturally, protested. Drizzt, fearing the repercussions of the dwarf's anger (and ax) decided to make himself known.  
  
He dropped down from the trees, still without a sound, merely a Shadow among the trees. Moving into the light, he caught Legolas' eye. Legolas, knowing what Drizzt had planned, nodded. In the blink of an eye Drizzt was behind Haldir, just standing there. The only one who did not know, was Haldir.  
  
"It is the law."  
  
"There are many laws that have served their purpose, but are now no longer needed. Just as there are many prejudices that are foolish and illogical." Haldir spun, his hand going to his bow, but Drizzt was faster. Before he knew it, Haldir was standing there, weaponless, and Drizzt held not only his bow, but his quiver as well. His eyes widened.  
  
"What are you?" Drizzt smiled grimly.  
  
"I am The Shadow of The Light. That is all you need to know. I am here to protect my friends and help them on their quest. I suggest you go along without further delay."  
  
"But the law…the Dwarf…"  
  
"Dwarves are noble creatures of honor. If you did not know that, then somebody has been seriously remiss in your education. Shall we move on then?" Haldir, scared, but not wanting to show it nodded and lead them further into Lothlorien.  
  
***  
  
The Fellowship and Drizzt stood in front of the royal couple of the Golden Wood. One look at the faces of the fellowship and they knew exactly what had happened to Gandalf. AS Galadriel looked from member to member, Drizzt's presence was called into question.  
  
"And who is this, the new ninth member?" Drizzt bowed.  
  
"My name is Drizzt Do'Urden, majesties, and I am a misplaced Drow Warrior who has fought for the protection of the fellowship these past six days." Celebran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Six days, so you were there for the fall of Mithrandir?"  
  
"He did all he could, but it was not in his power to save him, nor was it his duty." Galadriel spoke, looking at Drizzt. She continued, speaking of rest for the weary and food for the hungry. Out of nowhere he heard her voice speaking to his mind.  
  
'Rest now, weary Hunter. You are safe here. No one will turn you aside." Drizzt stared at her, but she only smiled and they were dismissed.  
  
***  
  
Legolas walked back from the fountain, carrying a silver pitcher of the crystal water. He had stripped of his traveling clothes and wore his under- tunic and leggings, and even forwent his boots. The others were sitting around, resting, gathering strength, thinking, and grieving. Legolas paused, raising his face to the trees.  
  
"A Lament for Gandalf," he said in response to the mournful singing that was heard.  
  
"What are they saying?"  
  
"I cannot say," he said, turning to look at the others, "The grief is still to near." He continued on his way, placing the pitcher on the table before sitting next to Drizzt. Drizzt placed a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder and Legolas smiled at him gratefully. Boromir stood suddenly and went to sit by himself, away from the rest. Legolas and Drizzt both could ear the soft tears coming from the Gondor Warrior.  
  
"Aragorn," said Legolas softly, catching the Ranger's attention, "go to him. He needs his king now."  
  
"Legolas, I'm not a king." Aragorn protested, but it was no use.  
  
"To him you are, whether he admits it or not. Go. He needs you." Aragorn looked at Legolas for a moment before nodding. He stood and walked over to Boromir, to help ease his grief. Drizzt looked at Legolas.  
  
"You do that often?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Knock sense into the men like that?" Legolas smiled softly.  
  
"Yes. But they do need it, you have to agree with me." Drizzit smiled softly in response, looking back at the group.  
  
"Yes, I do." He paused, "you haven't been able to curb gruffness of that Dwarf however." Legolas' smile widened.  
  
"True, but would you really change him?" Drizzt shook his head.  
  
"No. He reminds me too much of Bruenor. They were both gruff." He paused and looked at Legolas again. "What does it say about us that we, being two elves of high blood, coming from races that have hated Dwarves for centuries, find ourselves with two gruff Dwarves as best friends?" Legolas looked back at him.  
  
"It says that we are more open-minded than our brethren and…are very strange. You might be best friends with Bruenor, but I would hardly call Gimli son of Gloin and I best friends."  
  
"That's funny. I would." Legolas narrowed his eyes at him."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yes. You just haven't realized it yet."  
  
"Is that so?" Drizzt nodded, paused for a moment, took one look at Legolas, and took off running, his lover fast on his heels, their laughter ringing through the forest.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Well…what do you think? It's been a while since I read any Forgotten Realms books, so, Drizzt is a very serious stoic person with a hidden and quirky sense of humor, much like Legolas. If that's not what you thought, that's what I got out of them. They acted a little OOC at the end of this, so…put it down to stress. They'll be better in the sequels.  
  
I'm sorry. I want to point out that I got Boromir's father's name wrong. It's Denethor, not Dethenor. Sorry to those who got offended. And I changed if from Drizzit to Drizzt. Sorry. I misread them both in the books. What do you think, should I have a little Aragorn Boromir action in this as well? I'll let you decide. Tell me what you think.  
  
I want to thank all of you who reviewed, especially my Beta reader, Sara. You're the greatest. This chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet only because I wanted to post this today. I'll post the beta version later.  
  
Until next time, I will always be, Immortaljedi. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The Lady Galadriel sat, lost in thought, as she watched the Fellowship from her high open window. She was glad the Dark Elf Drizzt had found them, especially Legolas Greenleaf. She had felt so much pain from him.she was sure Legolas was exactly what he needed.  
  
***  
  
Their wounds physically healed and dressed in fresh clothing, the Fellowship (plus Drizzt) relaxed in the warm afternoon. Legolas sat shoulder to shoulder with Drizzt while Drizzt held a black onyx figure in his hands.  
  
"That must be Guenhwyvar," Legolas commented and Drizzt nodded.  
  
"Yes." His hands paused in their motions, so the figure was facing him. "It's been a very long time since Guenhwyvar walked this plane. I miss her. She was all that kept me sane in the Underdark." Drizzt looked at his light- elven love. "Would you like to meet her?" Legolas grinned.  
  
"Yes. Very Much so." Drizzt nodded and called to his panther companion. Black mist swirled and in the blink of an eye Guenhwyvar stood before them. Almost as fast she had pounced on Drizzt, showing him her affection with broad swipes of her tongue. Laughing gently Drizzit stopped the damp onslaught and hugged his furry attacker around the neck.  
  
"I missed you Guenhwyvar," whispered Drizzt in the language of the Drow. "It has been a lonely century." Guenhwyvar shot him s look that clearly said, 'why didn't you summon me sooner, then?' "It was too dangerous." He murmered and backed away slightly. "I would like you to meet Legolas Greenleaf. Legolas, this is Guenhwyvar." The panther regarded Legolas solemnly before lowering her head slowly, in a formal bow. Raising her head she nuzzled Legolas' hand. Legolas smiled gently.  
  
"Such beauty and power. Such grace. She is truly magnificent." Drizzt smiled.  
  
"Yes. She is."  
  
It was bout this time that Merry and Pippin noticed the giant ebony-coated feline. Pippin summed up his surprise in one word.  
  
"Yeaaaaaa-mmmmph!"  
  
Or rather.scream. Merry cut off the high-pitched squeal by clamping his hand firmly over Pippin's mouth. His eyes, however, were wide and showed the same fear that Pippin's scream had. The others in the fellowship all stopped what they were doing and brought their weapons to bear on the "threat." The two elves who sat behind the "Target" slowly raised their hands.  
  
"Calm yourselves," Said Legolas, "She will not hurt any of us."  
  
"Her name is Guenhwyvar, and she is from the shadow realm. She is my companion and was getting rather impatient about once again roaming this realm." Drizzt calmly explained. Aragorn sheathed his sword.  
  
"She is a beauty." Guen bowed her head and purred in pleasure. "May I?" Aragorn asked, holding out his hand to stroke her fur."  
  
"That is up to her," Drizzt replied. "But just for a hint, she likes to be scratched behind the ears." Guen growled faintly, slightly displeased that Drizzt was spilling all her secrets, but started to purr almost immediately as Aragorn scratched behind her ears. Boromir sheathed his sword and Gimli put down his ax. The hobbits finally calmed down and once again a sence of calm permeated the camp.  
  
***  
  
That night Galadriel came to their camp, wishing to speak to Drizzt. As they talked, they walked.  
  
"I know many things in and of this land, Drizzt D'Urden, but I have never seen an elf such as you before. I have heard the tales, of course."  
  
"The tales are true, My Lady. I am Drow, and My race doesn't like the sun and exists solely underground in a dark labyrinth known as the Underdark.but not on this realm."  
  
"Yet you live above ground. In the Sunlight. In the Moonlight and under the light of the stars." Drizzt nodded and looked up at where the sky could be barely seen through the trees.  
  
"I am not like the others of my race. I do not believe in their spider- goddess and I do not follow their dark ways. I am in exile of their world by choice and I bless the coming of the sun everyday as a reminder of my new life." Drizzt closed his mouth suddenly. There was no reason to tell his history to this woman, yet he found himself compelled to do so. There was just something about her.  
  
"Forgive me for saying this, but it's seems rather lonely, leaving all you knew like that." Drizzt nodded.  
  
"It was. But I had Guen and I soon found others whom I called friends. Catti-bre a human woman and Bruenor, her Dwarven father. And there was Wulfgar, the warrior human and Regis the hafling thief. We were a family, even if we did not always see eye to eye on things. Then, when I end up here.I have lived under the mountain for centuries, Lady. My friends are all dead and gone, all but Wulfgar from old age, I hope.Wulfgar died before I left.that is why I left."  
  
The Lady of Light gazed at Drizzt for a long moment, seeing something that no one else could before beckoning him to follow her. They travel through the forests and glades until they came to a small clearing. In the center of the clearing was Galadriel's mirror.  
  
"Do not be afraid, Drizzt, to look in the mirror. It will show you the fate of your friends." Drizzt, still wary, approached the mirror much faster than before and peered into it's clear waters. For a moment nothing happened then the scene changed.  
  
Bruenor, beard and hair now quite white, sat in his throne room, ale in one hand, his other on his knee and he watched the dwarves around him work. Little dwarven children ran by playing and Bruenor smiled behind his beard.  
  
Regis lay back on a pile of gold coins, arms behind his head, relaxed before a shout was heard and he was chased from the royal treasury by the guards. Drizzt could do little more than smile at the little thief.  
  
Catti-bre sat on a medow hill, the flowers in bloom around her. Drizzt had never seen anything more beautiful. Her head turned and she smiled. She rose to her feet and ran down the hill and into the arms of.Wulfgar?  
  
Drizzt looked up at Galadriel in schock, but she nodded back to the mirror. This time he saw himself, looking as he always did, but different. It took a moment to realize the difference was the small smile on his face. A pale figure formed behind him and embraced him from behind. It took less than a second for Drizzt to recognize Legolas before the picture faded away and was replaced by visions of war and battle, death and destruction. Drizzt pulled away in shock. He looked up at Lady Galadriel.  
  
"Your friend Wulfgar lived, and while your friends all mourned you absence, were happy in their lives until the end. Wulfgar and Catti-bre gave Bruenor grandchildren and great-grandchildren before he passed. They still live in the wilds of the north in your realm. If you were to go back, you would meet them." Drizzt nodded.  
  
"Here however, war is brewing and will break out very soon. You help is needed to ensure the fate of the races; to ensure the survival of those you care about here. Will you aid the fellowship?"  
  
Drizzt squared his shoulders. "I will protect the ring-bearer. I will aid the quest." Galadriel nodded, dismissing him. Drizzt nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"I'm sure Legolas would be pleased to hear the news." Galadriel called to his back. Drizzt spun to face her.  
  
"I see many things, Drizzt Do'Urden, both clear and unclear, seen and unseen. Your connection to the woodelf prince is clear to me. Do not be ashamed of love, Drizzt." Drizzt nodded and left the clearing. Galadriel watched him go.  
  
TBC.  
  
Wow, I am so sorry about the long wait. I do plan on going on with this story. Do not give up hope, but with my other stories, this one is kinda on the back burner.  
  
Thank you, all of you, who kept pestering me to write, and gave me ideas. Thank you.  
  
Until next time, I was, am, and will always be, immortaljedi 


	8. Chapter 8 NEW!

An - this is the last chapter. More on this at the bottom, there is a large portion taken right from the book. From "suddenly Gimli looked up.found near at hand." it's in italics on my computer, but it won't be here. (sigh) so it's in "".  
  
It certainly took me long enough.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The fellowship departed the next day. As the others marveled at their parting gifts, Galadriel faced Drizzt once more.  
  
"And so we part, Drizzt Do'Urden. I fear we will none of us meet again. To remember us by," She held her hand aside and a servant brought forth the final gift. It was a scimitar, etched with leaves and a gold and silver inlay to mimic the trees of Lothlorien.  
  
"Lady."  
  
"Do not protest, Dark One. You have earned the right to wield such a blade. May it serve you well and protect that for which you care." Drizzt looked down the line to where his lover stood and marveled at the bow of the Galadriem.  
  
"Aye." He said, lost in thought. He snapped back to reality. "Many thanks, my Lady. I will do my best." Galadriel smiled at him.  
  
"And I can ask nothing more." Drizzt nodded once more to the Lady of Light before entering the boat with Legolas and Gimli.  
  
None of the fellowship would ever return to the forests of Lothlorien.  
  
***  
  
Days pass and the fellowship continues on down the river.  
  
Boromir succumbs to the will of the ring and attacks Frodo.  
  
Frodo and Sam leave for Moria.  
  
Boromir dies protecting Pippin and Merry.  
  
Pippin and Merry are taken by the Uruk-Hai.  
  
Drizzt, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli set off to recapture the younger hobbits.  
  
Frodo and Sam adopt Gollum as their guide.  
  
Pippin and Merry escape the Uruk-Hai and meet Treebeard.  
  
The four hunters come across the Rohirrim, and learn of the affairs in the lands of Men.  
  
They enter Fangorn Forrest.  
  
The meeting of Gandalf and Drizzt is worth of mention.  
  
"Suddenly Gimli looked up, and there just on the edge of the firelight stood an old bent man, leaning on a staff, and wrapped in a great cloak; his wide brimmed hat was pulled down over his eyes. Gimli stood up, to amazed for the moment to cry out, though at once the thought flashed into his mind that Saruman had caught them. Both Aragorn and Legolas, roused by his sudden movement, sat up and stared. The old man did not speak or make a sign.  
  
"Well, father, what can we do for you?" said Aragorn leaping to his feet. "Come and be warm if you are cold!" He strode foreword, but the old man was gone. There was no trace of him to be found near at hand."  
  
Drizzt, on his tree-limb perch, jumped down and into the underbrush, his scimitars coming out as he fell. Through the woods he ran, his ultraviolet eyes picking up every detail of the pitch forest. There, ahead, a flash of white cloth. With an extra burst of speed he weaved through the branches to overcome his target.  
  
It didn't register right away that the old man had stopped walking and was waiting for him.  
  
The two stood there for a long moment before the one in white spoke.  
  
"Put your blade away, Drizzt Do'Urden. It will not help you here." Drizzt felt his hand move toward his belt, as if to sheath his sword. He grit his teeth and held firm.  
  
"I have been warned of your treacherous words, Soruman the white. You will not sway me so easily."  
  
"I am the white, yes, but Soruman I am not." The man in the cloak stood tall, his weathered hand grasping his staff tightly. His cloak fell back over his shoulders as the brim of his hat was finally raised high enough to all view of his face. The face looked very familiar.  
  
"I am Mithrandir to your kind, elf, or was. I am not who I was, yet I am also more. Go back to your camp, Darkling. We shall meet again soon enough." There was a flash of light, bright enough for Drizzt to force his eyes closed, and when his vision cleared, the old man was gone.  
  
***  
  
The next day the hunters met Gandalf and followed him to Rohan.  
  
Soruman and Grima were cast from the kingdom.  
  
Merry and Pippin are the first non-ents to view an ent-moot.  
  
Frodo and Sam cross the dead marches.  
  
The hunters and the people of Rohan travel to Helms Deep.  
  
Sam sees an Oliphant.  
  
Merry and Pippin ride with the ents to war on Isenguard  
  
The Battle of Helms deep.  
  
***  
  
Orc after Uruk-Hai after orc swarmed the castle. The walls trembles and shuddered as bodies fell everywhere. In the deep caves under the fortress the women and children huddled, praying for salvation.  
  
Atop the wall Drizzty fought with deadly precision, cutting down everything in his path. The hunter was out once more and was out for blood. On either side of him Legolas and Gimli kept a count, a game of war that would continue beyond the end of this battle.  
  
But there were too many orcs.  
  
Little by little the orc pushed foreword, breeching the castle wall. If it were not for the timely return of Gandalf the White, the battle would have been lost.  
  
After the fighting Drizzt stood there, black with orc blood and rank with it's stench. His chest heaved. His eyes hurt. His sword fell from numb fingers as he fell to his knees, total exhaustion taking him. He stared at the ground, not even flinching when a pale slender hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
Legolas stood behind his Mellan (love) offering silent strength and support. All this death was hard for him to swallow, and it must be ten times harder for Drizzt, like a recovering alcoholic at a keg party. Killing was something he'd enjoyed in the past and it was too easy to fall back into that trap.  
  
Legolas, too, was covered in Orc blood, mud, and suit yet at the same time managed to still glow with a healthy shine. He gently squeezed Drizzts shoulder, and smiled slightly when a dark hand came up to cover his pale one.  
  
"Drizzt."  
  
"Shhh." Drizzt said, "I need neither comfort nor sympathy. I am fine. Merely tired and wanting of a bath." Legolas flashed a grin.  
  
"That just described most of the survivors." Drizzt smirked. "Come. Let us find Gimli. I wish to boast of my total." Drizzt smiled and stood on shaky legs, to follow his lover.  
  
For the first time Drizzt felt loved unconditionally. Legolas had seen his destructive side and was not repulsed. Drizzt began to hope.  
  
Over the next few weeks, as the Battle of Pelenor fields raged and as Sam and Frodo fought their way to Mount Doom Drizzt finally came to terms with this world as his own. He accepted Legolas as his own and they plus Gimli had many an adventure.  
  
And lived happily ever after.  
  
The End.  
  
Authors notes.  
  
It is over.  
  
Fine  
  
Owarai  
  
Done  
  
Finito  
  
I started this story with so much enthusiasm, but as it pains me to admit, it lost steam rather quickly and was overshadowed by my epic works of Harry Potter and the Oldest Immortal and more currently The Four Horsemen.  
  
The only time I will touch these again is to update chiaroscuro minor to it's completion. (again to chapter 8)  
  
If you wish to rewrite this story. Or do the same thing (as in, put Legolas and Drizzt together in a story) feel free. Just let me know cause I want to read it.  
  
I hope your all happy.  
  
I know I am.  
  
I was, am, and will always be Immortaljedi 


End file.
